metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Magmoor Caverns (theme)
:"Area 2 (theme)" redirects here. For the themes titled Area 2 in the internal files, see Area2 Basic and Area2 Add1. '''Magmoor Caverns'Soundtrack GallerySamus Archives Sound Selection, also known as Metroid Prime & Fusion Original Soundtracks, is a recurring theme from the Metroid series. This theme has become one of the series' most popular songs, and has appeared in some form on most official Metroid soundtracks. It was composed by Kenji Yamamoto. Description Magmoor Caverns begins its motif in C Phrygian, continues to play the same motif in D# Phrygian, F# Phrygian, and A Phrygian, the key in which the rest of the piece is set. It also featured repetitive synthesized chants that progressively grow louder. This results in the song having a constant feeling of dramatically building up. The melody of the song most often is performed by horns and choir, giving it an aggressive and climactic tone. ''Super Metroid The theme originated as ' Super Metroid: Sound in Action theme heard in Ridley's Hideout in Super Metroid. This version can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98RdRDaOsNg The original version from Super Metroid was also used as the song for the Chronicle entry for Super Metroid in the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc. It is also included on the Super Metroid: Sound in Action and Play it Loud! Original Soundtrack Volume 1 (a compilation SNES album offered by Nintendo Power in 1996). In 2011, the theme was performed by live orchestra during the Metroid arrangement of PLAY! A Video Game Symphony. In 2013, the theme was arranged by the WDR Radio Orchestra as part of Into Red, Into Dark in Symphonic Selections. ''Metroid Prime Magmoor Caverns was remixed as the main theme of the area of the same name, which appears in ''Metroid Prime. Compared to the original Norfair Ancient Ruins Area theme, this remix is less intense, owing largely to the downplayed percussion and the use of marimba instead of horns. The theme from Prime can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQCZIb0fbt8 The original Magmoor Caverns theme is one of the songs available for purchase in the Soundtrack Gallery of New Play Control! Metroid Prime and the Metroid Prime Trilogy. It is also included on the Metroid Prime & Fusion Original Soundtracks album. ''Metroid Prime Pinball The theme was remixed again for ''Metroid Prime Pinball. Oddly, it is played on the multiplayer menu, instead of the table based on the Magmoor Caverns itself. The theme from Pinball can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HznuuQWyfro ''Nintendo Land An orchestrated version of the theme, composed and vocalized by Ryo Nagamatsu, is played in the Metroid Blast attraction of ''Nintendo Land. An interview about it can be read here: https://www.destructoid.com/an-aural-tour-with-the-composer-of-nintendo-land-part-2-242635.phtml. This track is always played in the Volcanic Sector in all three game modes, unless the players are fighting Kraid in Assault Mission mode. When the player is battling enemies, a militaristic drumbeat is added to the song. The song may also be unlocked as a prize on the Jukebox in the Nintendo Land Plaza. The theme from Nintendo Land can be here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9S9IZ4R_hxo ''Metroid: Samus Returns ''Metroid: Samus Returns features another remix of this song. This version is included in the Samus Archives Sound Selection soundtrack packaged with the Special Edition of the game, titled '''Magmoor Caverns just like the Metroid Prime version. The game's internal data refers to the song as Ravacaves2, while the Sound Test titles it Area 2. It is played in rooms with extreme heat throughout SR388. Because superheated rooms are present in Area 1 through Area 5, the theme plays in all of these areas. It also counts as a boss theme, as some Metroids are fought in extreme heat while this music is playing, overriding their own respective boss themes. It is also heard in the Launch Trailer for the game. It is also included in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with the title Magmoor Caverns - Metroid: Samus Returns. After being purchased from the Shop for 300 coins, it can be played on any stage from the Metroid series. It is also played on The Great Cave Offensive during the Diggernaut Spirit Battle. The theme from Samus Returns can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IE5deU2J7TE. Trivia *In the August 8, 2018 Nintendo Direct, the Samus Returns remix was titled Area 1 - 5 Torrid Zone in the Ultimate Sound Test, referring to the hot environments in Areas 1 through 5 where it is played. This was changed before the release of Ultimate, but it is still named d22_srt_areabgmnettai.lopus in the internal files, with being the Japanese word for "tropics" (another term for torrid zone). References ru:Magmoor Caverns (тема) Category:Music Category:Magmoor Caverns Category:Area 1 Category:Area 2 Category:Area 3 Category:Area 4 Category:Area 5 Category:Ridley's Lair Category:Super Metroid: Sound in Action Category:Metroid Prime & Fusion Original Soundtracks Category:Soundtrack Gallery Category:Samus Archives Sound Selection Category:Boss Themes Category:Sound Test (Samus Returns) Category:Nintendo Land Category:Super Smash Bros.